Kanes, Romans, Greeks, and Cahills read the Lightning Thief
by i.-3.books
Summary: Kanes, demigods, and Cahills are gotten together to read a book. What will happen when they find out the amusing life of the others. This is after the Serpents Shadow, right after the Last Olympian, and right before the Medusa Plot. Sorry couldn't put it in Cahill section.
1. Kidnapped

**Chapter 1**

**I don't own Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles, or 39 Clues.**

**Greek Demigods POV:**

It was a normal day at camp half-blood. The heads were having a meeting at the ping-pong table.

They were discussing how they should put the new cabins when a group of people with guns came in.

"Hey, how did you get in" Clarisse said raising her sword. Without a word someone from the group shot her down.

"Who are you people," Annabeth said. Someone shot her down too.

"Don't do that to her," Percy said, defending his girlfriend. Someone shot him down.

Before the other could say something they all got shot.

Even though they all got shot, only some of them got taken.

**Roman Demigods POV:**

Jason and Reyna were sitting in matching predator chairs. They were having a discussion with everyone in the senate meeting about Hazel.

A messenger came in and said, "There's a group of men armed with guns who got past the borders. Predators what are your orders?"

Right on cue the strangers came in. Before either Jason or Reyna could utter a word they got shot down.

Octavian was about to say something, he opened his mouth but before a sound came out he ended up like Jason and Reyna.

Soon enough all of them were.

Just like the Greeks only some of them got taken.

**Magicians POV:**

Sadie and Carter were having an argument about how the house should be for Zia's birthday party. Walt was watching in interest, Kane arguments were amusing.

In the middle of the "friendly" conversation the doorbell rang. Walt decided to get it since both Kanes ignored it.

To his surprise, instead of a young magician as he expected he found a group of people with guns. Before he could take out his wand someone shot him, not before he could make a sound though.

Sadie and Carter being in the next room over were the only ones who heard him. When they got to the door they found Walt unconscious, but not dead, unconscious.

"What did you do to my boyfriend," Sadie asked in the most threatening tone she could muster. Without an answer they just put an end to her by shooting her and Carter before Carter could even say something.

Just after that Zia appeared, right as she entered, she got shot too.

**Cahill's POV:**

The Cahill's were having another family reunion. This time it was at Grace's House. So far the Holts, Kabras, Starlings, and Jonah have come. Nellie had ordered pizza for everyone (which was a lot of pizza).

When the doorbell rang Dan yelled "I'll go get it!"

'Dweeb' Amy thought, 'Once a dweeb, always a dweeb.'

"Dude, your making me go deaf," Hamilton said who happened to be sitting next to him. Dan didn't hear him; he was already at the door.

When Dan opened the door, instead of seeing the pizza delivery guy he saw a group of people armed with guns. One shot at his shoulder and the last thing he remembered thinking of was 'Cobra'.

One guy picked up Dan as the rest walked toward the room the Cahills were in. They walked around as if they knew this place, which was a big surprise since even and Amy and Dan got lost. When they got to the living room they shot everyone down in 5 seconds flat.

**One of the people who shot the Cahills POV:**

Giving the Cahills a little sleep pill was easier then expected. I heard the door open meaning the other group was here with both groups of demigods and the magicians.

The demigods were all asleep just like the Cahills.

"Leave them with the other," Agent 1 said. He was commanding right now until our mistress shows up.

It was our mistress who wanted them to get together. They all need to know each other better, she had said. Why she wasn't here right now? The problem was that she was dead, only Agent 1 could make her appear, he was the son of Pluto.

After leaving them in the living room we left. We locked the door (even though we knew they could still get out) and the tall gates so it could only be opened from the outside.

**A/N: This was a short one the next one will be longer. Who do you think should go from the Roman and Greek demigods? This is after the Titan War, before the Hero's of Olympus, after the Serpents Shadow, after the 39 clues, and before Cahill's vs. Vespers. This is my first story, so please give me some suggestions. Also please review.**


	2. Introductions

**Chapter 2:**

**I don't own Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles, or 39 Clues**

Amy's POV:

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was that there was no noise, the strangest thing that occurs during a Cahill reunion. Then I noticed there was a bunch of stranger here. What were they doing here? I didn't invite them, did I? How did they even get past the high security?

I shook Dan up. "WHAT DO YOU WANT? YOU'RE DISTRUPTING MY SLEEP," he yelled at the top of his lungs. Mistake number 1 don't wake you're annoying little brother up first. With that everyone woke up.

Soon we had 4 groups, us cahills, two groups with swords, and a group with wands. There were also 3 people who were looked like they didn't know where they belonged.

"How did they get in here without the alarms going off or any of the security happening?" I asked the Cahills.

"They might have special tools," Ian suggested.

"It was designed by all five branches, which makes it, like the best security system in the universe," Dan concluded.

"Hey let's see if the front door is open," Madison said over everyone. Everyone looked at her. Then Dan sped off towards the front door.

"Hey, how do you know where to go in this place?" a girl with a British accent, and caramel-colored hair with a read streak and blue eyes asked. (Sadie)

"Cause it's my mansion," Dan yelled over his shoulder.

"It's mine too," I called back, "Come on," I said to the others. First the Cahills followed, then everyone else.

"Watch out, I'm going to break the door open," Hamilton said charging at the door. It didn't even make a dent.

"Watch me," Natalie smirked and opened the doors, watching Hamilton's dumbfounded look.

We walked to the gate, unluckily, the gate didn't open. Hamilton tried to charge at it, like the front door, it didn't make a dent.

"Let's tour around to see if one of the emergency exits is unlocked," I suggested. Not one of them, and lets just say we have 15. Let me repeat myself 15.

"You guys have an Olympic sized pool," a boy with jet black hair with a white streak in it and bright sea green eyes said, drooling over the sight. (Percy)

"Actually it's twice the size of an Olympic sized pool; we also have a fitness room full of gym supplies, running track, bike track, driving track, and a bunch of other fitness stuff. For entertainment, we have a movie room with all the movies, a paintball place, ice rink, and as my book-loving sister says a library filled with lots of original books, and valuable documents. I don't get why that's a place of entertainment though," Dan said. Leave it to dweeb to brag all about this place.

"Are you rich or something," a girl with chocolate brown hair that is cut choppy and uneven and eyes that change color said. (Piper)

"Of course we are," Dan said, only dweeb would point that out, "We all are," gesturing to the Cahills.

"Yo, I think I recognize you," Jonah said, "You're Tristan's daughter, McLean right?"

"How - how did you know?" the girl asked, taken back that Jonah knew her.

"When you're famous, you meet people," he replied with his famous grin. "Finally, there's someone like me here."

"Excuse me, but does this mean we're not good enough for you," Ian said.

"No, you're just my homes."

"Well since we can't get out lets go back inside," Sinead said. Finally someone has some common sense.

When we got back inside with everyone else following us we found a note on the table. It read: Hello dears. You're probably wondering why you were sent here. You see all of you, magicians, demigods, Greek or roman, and finally the cahills are similar in ways, but different. I always thought that bring you four together is a wonderful thing, like bringing the Cahills into one family. The four groups of yours will work wonderfully together. To let you get to know each other better, I have sent you some books from the past and future. You will read the series in the following order: Percy Jackson, 39 Clues, Kane Chronicles, Heroes of Olympus, and Cahills vs. Vespers. In between you might read the Demigod Diaries or the Demigod Files or the Black Book of Buried Secrets. The books will appear one by one when you need them. The first book will come after you introduce yourself and tell about your background. There are three people-Piper Mclean, Leo Valdez, and Frank Zhang that doesn't know what they are doing here. Piper is the daughter of Aphrodite, Leo is the son of Hephaestus, and Frank is the son of Mars. Start introducing yourself.

-Grace Cahill

"How did Grace write this," Ted asked, "She's dead."

"Probably magic," a guy with dark skin, brown hair and brown eyes said. (Carter)

"Let's get this over with and start reading," a girl with silver clothes and a tiara said. (Thalia)

"We'll start," a girl with dark hair with black eyes in a purple shirt said. (Reyna)

"We're Roman Demigods, children of the Roman gods," she said, looking around for a reaction, "We go to a camp in San Francisco for Romans called Camp Jupiter. There we have two praetors who pretty much lead the camp. I am one of them. My name is Reyna, daughter of Bellona."

"I'm Reyna's colleague," a guy with blue eyes and blond eyes, "Jason Grace." A girl with silver clothes with a tiara gasped. The guy-Jason looked at her and their eyes met; they had some sort of understanding going through them. They looked away and the connection broke.

"I'm Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto," a girl with brown hair, she looked at a goth kid and he nodded. "This is my life continued from 1942. It's my second chance." Everyone but the goth looked at her like they couldn't believe her.

"I'm Octavian," a skinny person with blue eyes and blond hair, "I'm a legacy of Apollo, Centurion of the First Cohort with the gift of prophecy.

"I'm Frank Zhang and I guess the son of Mars," a guy with a baby like face on a buff body.

When no one else spoke up a girl with gray eyes and blond hair said, "We're Greek Demigods; we go to a camp called Camp Half-Blood on Long-Island. I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Counselor of Cabin Six, and Architect of Olympus which is now the six hundredth floor of the Empire State Building. It does exist."

A boy next to her with black hair and sea-green eyes says, "I'm Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, child of the great prophecy, and savior of Olympus. Don't ask me how; I'm sure the book will explain.

The goth kid next to him said, "I am Nico di Angelo son of Hades and Ambassador of Pluto, and I'm like seventy years old."

The girl next to him said, "I'm Thalia Grace," she stiffened when she said her last name, "daughter of Zeus, lieutenant of Artemis, and sister of Jason. I thought he died."

"I'm Piper Mclean," she said, "and I guess daughter of Aphrodite."

"I'm Leo Valdez," a boy with an elf like face and a goofy grin said, "now known as the son of Hephaestus."

"We'll go next," a girl said, "We're Egyptian magicians, we have wands and staffs and all that stuff. I'm Sadie Kane former host of Isis and third most powerful magician in the world."

"I'm Carter Kane, I'm the second most powerful magician in the world and former host of Horus, also brother of Sadie," a boy says, nobody would have guessed they were siblings, guess same thing goes for Dan and I.

"I'm Walt Stone, Anubis's first human form," a guy standing next to Sadie says.

"I'm Zia Rashid, former host of Nyphthys and Khepri-Ra and a powerful scribe at the house of life," a girl standing next to Carter says.

"Guess it's out turn," I say, "We are Cahills, the most powerful family in the world. We went on this family scavenger hunt that's been going on for over 500 years. The prize was a serum that could make you the most powerful being in the world. There are 5 branches, Ekats, for their brilliantness, Tomas for their strength, Janus for their creativity, Lucian for their leadership, and Madrigals for their peace making. I'm Amy Cahill leader of the Madrigals."

"I'm Dan Cahill, Madrigal, and brother of Amy, also Amy forgot to mention that Grace Cahill is or grandmother."

"I'm Sinead Starling, Ekat."

"I'm Ted Starling, Ekat."

"I'm Ned Starling, Ekat, and Sinead, Ted, and I are triplets."

"I'm Ian Kabra, Lucian,"

"I'm Natalie Kabra, Lucian, sister of Ian."

"I'm Hamilton Holt, Tomas."

"I'm Madison Holt, Tomas."

"I'm Reagan Holt, Tomas. Madison and I are twins and Hamilton is our brother."

"I'm Jonah Wizard, most of you know me, and I'm a Janus."

Suddenly a book appeared on the table.

"Hey, how did Grace get those cool powers." Dan said.

"Let's start reading," Reyna said ignoring Dan.

"Lets have a reading order, it'll be the order we introduced ourselves in." Zia said.

**I know the Cahills have a lot of people, and everyone else has four, but I don't want it too crowded. I know the Cahill's introductions are kind of bad, but it's from Amy's point of view and she already knows them. Plus I was kind of getting tired. Suggestions for the next chapter about what the characters will say are welcome. Please review.**

**Accountless: There won't be any Jeyna, and Jasper probably won't be until later. Possibly the next story if I do one, I probably will. There's going to be Percabeth, and Salt/Sanubis, I'm not sure about Amian.**

_**If you want Amian tell me, if you don't tell me.**_


	3. Reading Chapter 1

**Chapter 3**

**I don't own the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus, Kane Chronicles, or 39 Clues.**

**I forgot about Annabeth in the last chapter, let's pretend I didn't. I'm so sorry.**

**creamtherabbit77 is the beta for the story.**

**Percy POV:**

Oh just wonderful, they have to start with me, couldn't they have started with someone else's book instead of mine. There are three of them and they have to pick my freaking book. They're going to hear my thoughts, and probably laugh about how stupid I am. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Reyna girl looks like Hylla, the girl who welcomed us to that resort. The resort I don't want to think about-you know, the one that turned me into a you know what.

Guess there is nothing I can do about it so let's continue.

**I Accidently Vaporize my Pre-Algebra Teacher **Reyna read.

"I wish I could have done that," Sadie said.

"But that's horrible," Carter said obviously horrified.

"I know," Annabeth said agreeing.

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

"No one does," the Greeks and Romans said.

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:**

"EVERYONE RUN!" Nico said, "PERCY JACKSON IS GIVING ADVICE!"

"My advice isn't that bad," I said frowning, what is wrong with my advice?

"Yeah right," Thalia say.

"I feel so loved."

"You're plans can't be as bad as Amy'," Dan piped up.

"What's wrong with mine?"

"You decided to make gunpowder to blow a cave up."

"For us to not be trapped in a cave."

I noticed that those rich kids-Ian and Natalie were looking kind of bad. What did they have to do with it?

Reyna conitnued, interupting all the arguments.

**close this book right now.**

"Not bad Seaweed Brain, not bad," Annabeth said.

**Believe what-ever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

**Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

"Check, check, and check." Nico said.

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think its fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

"I think you Greeks, would always envy us." Octavian sneered.

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages—if you feel something stirring inside—stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"You didn't warn us," Nico, Dan, Hamilton, Madison, Regan, and Leo chorused.

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid?**

"Yes," Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth chorused.

"Yeah, he's a demigod," Jason, Reyna, and Octavian said.

"From the looks of it," Walt, Sadie, Carter, Zoe, Jonah, Ian, Natalie, Sninead, Ned, Ted, Hamilton, Regan, Madison, Frank, Leo, and Piper said.

"He can't be as bad as Dan," Amy said in a teasing voice.

"Hey, what's wrong with me," Dan said trying to look hurt.

"You got like 8 detentions in one day," Amy said. **(A/N is that right?)**

"You broke my record," Percy said, "and I exploded 5 schools in my life time.

"Continuing with the book," Zoe said, looking at Percy and Dan like they were weird.

**Yeah. You could say that.**

"Knew it," Leo sang.

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan— twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"I've been to enough mueseums for a life time in a month," Dan said.

**I know—it sounds like torture. Most Yancy field trips were.**

"Course it does," Frank said

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

"Good luck," Thalia said, "I highly doubt it."

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

"Sounds like my kind of teacher," all the boys said

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

**Boy, was I wrong.**

"Knew it,"

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

"AWESOME," Leo and Dan said.

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim.**

"SWEET"

**And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.**

"Please can you tell us more," Dan and Leo begged me.

"Well . . .," I started but was cut off by Reyna kept reading.

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

"Ugh, bullies," Piper groaned, "I hate them."

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin.**

"It's an, weird discription for a friend," Carter said, "At least their better than the ones that Sadie gives me."

"I give perfectly fine descriptions."

"To people like Walt, who you like."

"Hey don't get me into this," Walt said, trying not to be part of the argument.

"Keep reading," Zia commanded while sighing.

**On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"Speaking of enchiladas do we have any Amy," Hamilton asked, "I'm hungery."

"Of course the dolt is hungry," Natalie said with a smirk.

"I really don't get why American's eat so much," Ian said, shaking his head.

"There might be some in the fridge," Amy said, "but I'm not making them for you. Whatever you do don't let Dan cook, he's gonna set the kitchen on fire again."

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

"Harsh," Frank said, "even for someone who misbehaves."

**"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

"Well I don't, American and their foods," surprisingly it was Sadie who said this

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

**"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

**"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

"Whatever happened must have been really bad then," Jason remarked.

"It was," I said cringing at the memory.

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

"Boring," Reagan and Madison said.

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"Around three thousand years," Annabeth told me.

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker.**

"Was it her?" Nico asked. I nodded in his direction.

**She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

"It's obviously a monster," Octavian said.

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight,**

"I'm glad I don't go to school," Jonah said.

**I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

Annabeth groaned, "Way to blow your cover Grover."

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"**

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

"Of course it did," Nico said, "its Percy who we're talking about."

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

**"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

"The gods aren't gonna like that," Walt reasoned.

**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ..."**

**"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and—"**

"For the person who deafeated Kronos," Thalia said, "that's awfully dumb."

**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

**"Titan," I corrected myself. "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"**

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

"What's wrong with them, there's nothing wrong as far as I see," Piper said, disgusted that the girls were acting like that.

**"—and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

"You summed everything in four sentences," Frank said.

"What's wrong with short and sweet answers?" I ask.

**Some snickers from the group.**

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

"It's true in our case," Jason said.

**"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

**"Busted," Grover muttered.**

**"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

"Is that even possible?" Leo asked.

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

"That doesn't answer why you need it on a job application," Carter noticed, frowning.

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

"They are," Zia, Thalia, and Reyna said.

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

**I knew that was coming.**

"Run," Dan said, "Something bad is going to happen."

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go— intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

"Try three thousand," Annabeth said.

"I know that now," I grumbled.

**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

**"About the Titans?"**

**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

**"Oh."**

"Typical Percy answer," Nico said with a smirk.

**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman per-son who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped.**

"THAT IS AWESOME," Dan yelled, "I wish I had a teacher like that. Once I brought my swords to school and started swinging them, but I got detention for 'threatning the teacher'. Finally there's someone who understands."

"Did you expect to not get detention?" Sinead asked.

**But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C— in my life. No—he didn't expect me to be _as_ _good_; he expected me to be _better_. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

"Was he?" Carter asked.

"Prabably was," Zia said.

"Yeah he was," Annabeth said.

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

"Yo, that even help the problem?" Jonah asked.

"Course it does, lunch always helps," Hamilton said without looking up from his enchildas. It earned him a few nods from Dan and Leo and eye rolls from everyone else.

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

"Isn't there a café in the mueseum?" Ned asked.

"Probably wasn't or else there wouldn't be out there, they would be in the café if there was one," Ted reasoned

"Yeah," I sighed, "there sadly wasn't one."

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city.**

"Dad," Thalia said, looking wary, "what is it this time?"

**I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, and wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

"That would be your dad's fault instead of Thalia's," Nico smirked.

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers.**

"That's so mean," Sadie said, looking sad for the pigeons.

**Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

"That girl needs to learn something things from me," Dan said.

"Dan," Amy said, shaking her head, "The guy you pickpocketed at the bank in Switzerland were unconscious. You know that right?"

"But Amy, my moves were so smooth."

"Moving on," Octavian said, looking bored.

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school—the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

"Let me guess," Zia said, "It didn't work."

"I don't know," I said, "How am I supposed to know othere people's thought?"

**"Detention?" Grover asked.**

"What a nice greeting," Jason said.

**"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean—I'm not a genius."**

"Kind of figured," Ian said.

"Doesn't even take a genius like the Starlings to figure that out," Natalie said.

"'Kay, I'll take that as a compliment," Sinead said.

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

"That's so philosophical," Hazel said with a smile on her face. **(A/N I totally forgot about Hazel, Sorry) **While the rest of us burst into laughter.

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

"Oh," was all Dan said. He and Amy looked sad. Natalie and Ian looked away with a guilty look on their faces. Hmm, I wonder what happened.

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

"That's awesome,"Leo said jumping up, "I'm totally going to design one of those."

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends—I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists—and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

"That's so mean," Piper said with a sort of growl on her face.

**"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

"That's an . . . intresting definition," Frank mused.

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

"Ohhhhhhhh, someone gonna get busted," Nico sang at the top of his lungs while everyone else blocked their ears.

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

"I'm guessing, corect me if I'm wrong, you're son of Posiden powers," Reyna said.

I nodded.

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see—"**

**"—the water—"**

**"—like it grabbed her—"**

"They notice that but not the fact that their just materialized next to them," Carter said, "Wow."

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.  
**

"That's always the worst part, Regan said, "getting in trouble."

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey—"**

"Honey," Madison snickered.

**"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

"Yo, even I know to never guess your punishment," Jonah said.

"Enough with the talking," Octavian said, "I just want to get this over with."

"Be quiet," Reyna said, holding all the power, "there's only two pages left."

"Yes," Hazel said in a quiet voice, "This book is very intresting, I want to read it."

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

"See," Jonah said.

**"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."**

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

"You have great friends," Walt said.

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

**"But—"**

**"You—will—stay—here."**

"Such a mean teacher," Leo said in disaprovement.

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

**"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

**"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now."**

"Seriously, she still has the honey thing going on," Ian said.

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare. Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?**

"Maybe she has superfast shoes or something," Dan said, smiling to himself.

"I don't think so Daniel," Natalie smirked.

"IT'S DAN TO YOU, D-A-N, COBRA," Dan yelled.

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

"That's always hard," Nico said.

**I wasn't so sure.**

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

"Isn't the teacher supposing to notice?" Annabeth said.

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

"This is definitely a monster," Jason said.

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

"That's never the case, Percy," Thalia said.

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

"'course it wasn't, you need to learn to follow your dear cousin's advice."

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

"That's a bad sign," Zia said, trying to figure out what was happening.

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

"Their's something wrong with teacher," Ted said.

"They don't growl," Ned finished.

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

"How is that the safe thing?" Sinead asked.

"It just seemed liked the right thing to do," I answered with a shrug. She let it slide, but clearly, she wasn't satisfied.

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

"Warning, there's a evil teacher on the loose," Jonah said, "That could be my next movie."

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

"Keep telling yourself that, and you'll get killed," Octavian said.

**I said, "I'll—I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building.**

"Dad, what is up again?" Thalia said, shaking her head.

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

"Looking back at it," I said, "It was a pretty good deal coming from her."

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

"Well you didn't know you were a half-blood yet, so it makes sense," Reyna said.

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**

"I should have one," Hamilton said.

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade.**

"What, you got it off the internet," Amy said.

**Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

"You could always skim through it," Sadie suggested.

**"Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't..."**

**"Your time is up," she hissed.**

"Wait hissed?" Ian asked.

"That's what it says," Reyna said.

"So it is a monster, I knew it," Jason said, looking pleased with himself.

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

"A fury," Ned said.

**Then things got even stranger.**

"Is that even possible?" Carter asked.

I was about to answer, but Annabeth beat me to it, "Knowing Percy, definitely."

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

"How is a pen supposed to help in this kind of situation?" Walt asked.

"It probably is magical," Hazel said, "like Jason's coin."

"Yup, it was," I proudly said.

**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

"What ho?" Leo asked, "What kind of saying is that?"

"It must be a battle cry," Ted replied.

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword—Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

"That is so awesome!" Dan said, "I wish mine could be like that, then I wouldn't get in trouble for bringing it to school."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Dweeb," she said.

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

"Well someone is going to be dead meat, when this eneds," Octavian said with that same murderous look in his eyes as Mrs. Dodds.

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.  
**

"That's never a good sign," Reyna instructed.

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

"Wow, she still can't stop with the honey thing," Nico says, "She does it to me all the time."

**And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

"How is that natural?" Regan asked, "It took me two weeks to learn to swing it."

"It's natural for a demigod," Thalia smirked, "Especially powerful ones like me."

"Like I'm not powerful," I grumbled.

"I never said you weren't, I just said I was."

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water.**

"I guess son's of Posiden like to make things related to water." Jason guessed.

**Hisss!**

"Yo, last time I checked, water doesn't go hisss," Jonah said.

"Yeah, well I couldn't find the right sound," I sheepishly said.

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

"Creepy," Madison whispered as if she was telling a ghost story.

**I was alone.**

"Creepy," she said again.

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

"Creepy," she said again with Regan, Dan, and Leo joining her.

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

"Creepy," they said, this time Nico joined in as well.

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or some-thing.**

"Magic mushrooms?" Hamilton asked, "Were they any good?"

"I don't know I never tasted them." I said.

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

"Percy," Nico said, "don't let the power of the mist fool you."

**I went back outside.**

**It had started to rain.**

"Again dad," Thalia groaned, "seriously."

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

"Who?" everyone asked except for me.

**I said, "Who?"**

**"Our teacher. Duh!"**

"What?" everyone except me said again.

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

"It's the mist Percy," Annabeth reasoned.

**He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

"Let me guess," Hamilton said, "he doesn't tell very convinceing lies."

"Yup," everyone who knew him said.

**"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

"Jupiter is agreeing with you," Octavian said, "That's a first. Lord Jupiter is agreeing with one of his brother's sons."

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, read-ing his book, as if he'd never moved.**

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

"I wonder why he looked distracted," Carter wondered, "It's as if he knows about the monster thing."

"Yeah he did." I replied.

"Awesome," Leo said, "your teacher can lie."

"More like horse teacher."

"That was Chiron?" Annabeth asked.

"Course it was, what other teacher is a horse that you and I both know?"

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

**"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

**"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

"Yup, he can lie." Dan concluded for Leo.

"That's the end of the chapter," Reyna said.

"Guess it's my turn to read," Jason said with his hand out waiting for the book.

**I'm finally finshed. I'm sorry I took so long; the next chapter might take longer to update. I'm very busy this Thanksgiving break and I won't be able to write anything. Hopefully I can update soon.**

**What did you think about the chapter? Was it too long? Too short? What character should I include more about? Please Review.**

**I think I'm going to do a know each other chapter later. I'm going to have friend groups. Natalie/Sadie, Leo/Dan, Amy/Annabeth/Sinead, Thalia/Reyna/Zia, Percy/Jason, Frank/Walt/Carter, Ian/Octavian. Where should Hazel, Piper Hamilton, Jonah, Ted, and Ned go or anybody else I'm missing? I'm think the people should be from different groups. Please help me decide.**

**There are also going to be a little a romance. I'm not a huge fan of it or am I good writer on it so if you want to help me out, that would be great. There is going to be Percy/Annabeth, Jason/Piper, Frank/Hazel, Sadie/Walt, Carter/Zia. There's not going to be Amian, I just remembered this is just before The Medusa Plot so Amy is with Evan.**

**I'm thinking about doing a new thing that everytime a person appears in a chapter that isn't there already will go there for the chapter. What do you think? If you think it's a good idea tell me. If it's a bad idea tell me.**

**Replies to reviews that I couldn't get to**

**sadicoforever: Sorry there isn't going to sadico.**

**Neonhedgehog: There wasn't enough room for Harry Potter and I think it just doesn't fit the theme.**

**The-Hot-Head: I am going to conitinue this.**

**accountless: (no comment)**

**jonny bravo: Thank you for your patience of waiting, it's finally out now.**

**That's it for reviews.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. AN (not a chapter)

**I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN ALMOST 4 MONTHS, I'VE BEEN SO BUSY AND I GUESS KIND OF LUCKY THIS STORY WILL HAVE TO BE ON HOLD UNTIL I HAVE TIME WHICH COULD BE ANYTIME. THANKS TO ALL MY READERS WHO HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR SO LONG.**


End file.
